


Verdigris

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [29]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Fourth Pass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A bronzeriding loner meets a determined greenrider. Guess who wins?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2001.

Tired and aching after that day’s Threadfall, Wingleader R’tel scrubbed and oiled Nemith, then shoved his long, black hair out of his face, silver eyes glazed with exhaustion as he stood up and staggered wearily to the Lower Caverns for some hot klah and some food. Once there, however, he stared blindly at the bread, unable to summon up the energy to chew. He wished he could blame his exhaustion on that day’s work, but he knew it was only partially responsible. Smoky, almost crystalline eyes danced across his imagination and he growled. It was that girl. That sharding greenrider who had been assigned to his wing and who seemed to be there every time he turned around, destroying his serenity, always staring at him out of those huge eyes. He never even noticed when he crushed the bread in his fist.

_You should rest._ Nemith sounded concerned, a change considering that the bronze had been silently laughing at him for weeks.

_I wish I could, but that girl invades even my dreams. I can’t escape her._ Ry knew he sounded ridiculous, but he was too tired and frustrated to care.

Nemith forbore to comment, simply bringing his rider to their weyr, then nudging him toward the bed. _Sleep._

R’tel closed his eyes, trying to relax in the comforting darkness of the weyr that was his home. Though he’d made it his, even now, nearly a Turn later, he still sometimes woke up expecting to be in his old, familiar weyr. At this moment, he truly wished for the weyr that had been his home for the Turns after he Impressed Nemith. He felt more confused than he ever had in his life, and he didn’t know why.

He lay silently in his bed, eyes staring at the wall, wondering what was happening to him. How could one young greenrider, barely out of weyrling training, have him twisted into knots like this? He groaned and pummeled his pillow, cursing the day that the wretched girl had been assigned to his wing. If it weren’t for her, he’d be blissfully asleep. He sat up with a growl and stalked over to Nemith, telling the big bronze that he wanted to go to Silver’s weyr.

He announced his arrival by bellowing Silver’s name from the entrance to her weyr, ignoring the fact that it was the middle of the night.

Silver came awake with a start. What the shell was that?

_I do believe your wingleader wishes to have a word with you, rider-fair,_ Eire chuckled softly from her couch, watching the handsome bronze and his human land.

Nemith had forewarned her of their arrival and his lifemate’s mood, so the young green hadn’t felt the urge to protect her rider as she normally would have. So instead of her eyes whirling bright red in anger, they were green with amusement. _Do you think your lifemate will give in this time?_ she laughed softly at the bronze dragon, silently inviting him to share her couch and watch the ensuing fireworks.

Silver stumbled out of bed and was halfway to the door of her sleeping chamber when she realized she was nude. Cursing, she groped her way back and snagged the short gray sisal robe she normally wore, sliding it on haphazardly and belting it loosely at her slender waist. Stubbing her toe on a chair as she passed had her cursing a blue streak, and when she finally managed to get to the outer curtain, she threw it open and growled out a very unpleasant, “What the shaffit do you want?!”

Ry had already opened his mouth to answer heatedly, so he was left staring like a sunstruck wherry when he saw what she was wearing... or rather, not wearing. His eyes traveled over her slender but curvaceous form, traveling up the endless length of her legs before reaching the scrap of sisal, stopping for long moments at the gaping neckline, and his breathing grew shallow.

When Silver shifted impatiently, it broke the spell, and Ry swallowed hard, trying to recapture the feeling of indignation that had brought him here out of his bed. He paused again at that thought, realizing that he had come raving to one of his wingriders’ weyrs in the middle of the night for no apparent reason.

_You want her as a mate,_ Nemith put in dryly, audibly wondering if his rider _was_ sunstruck to be so oblivious.

R’tel stared speechless at the visibly irate greenrider, wondering what he could possibly say that wouldn’t sound insane. He groaned.

“I don’t suppose you could just pretend this was a bad dream?” he asked hopefully.

Not realizing that her robe gaped and showed a more than considerable amount of flesh, Silver reached up to run impatient fingers through her silver-white, sleep rumpled hair, exposing more than a curve of a breast as she did so. This man - this exasperating, frustrating, gloriously yummy, sex on a stick man was driving her slowly insane with his cold-lukewarm-ice cold attitude towards her. _Never could resist a challenge, could you, Gypsy?_ she thought derisively. O _r could stand to be told no._

“Not a chance in Thread, wingleader. No, you rather obviously had an issue you wanted to take up with me. I suggest you take it up so I can go back to sleep and then enjoy my Restday tomorrow!” she growled out, her voice even more husky and lush than usual due to sleep.

Ry stared at Silver helplessly, knowing that anything he said would only prove that he was an idiot. How could he explain that he’d come here to make her stop disturbing his peace and his sleep when it sounded absurd even to him? He knew that she wasn’t doing anything. He was her wingleader; she was _supposed_ to watch him, to learn from him.

He opened his mouth, realized that he had no idea what to say, and closed it again without saying a word. He flushed slightly, knowing that he looked like an fool.

The increasing view of her naked flesh didn’t help. That had to be why he kissed her.

Silver took an abrupt step back, one hand automatically coming up to her lips, as if to keep hold of the feeling of the wingleader’s mouth on hers. “What on Pern was that for?” she asked quietly, not sure how to take this new and slightly less surly man.

R’tel stared at her in dismay, unable to believe that he’d really done that. He could _not_ have kissed this child. “That... that was a mistake,” he said quietly. “I apologize. I can assure you that nothing like that will ever happen again.” He started backing away, edging closer to the exit, wanting to make a quick getaway before he did anything even more ridiculous.

“Well shells!” Silver actually stamped her foot in frustration. “You are the most exasperating, stubborn pain in the runner’s rear that ever walked or flew a dragon,” she fumed. “First you treat me like I’m a plague carrier, then you snap and growl like a rabid animal, then you come storming to my weyr, bellowing like a maniac, THEN you kiss me? And now you leave? Well, screw you!”

Ry’s head snapped around, his retreat coming to a halt. “Careful, greenrider,” he warned coldly. “Regardless of my actions, for which I have already apologized, I am still your wingleader and a bronzerider, and you owe me respect.” He eyed her coolly. “But I suppose children must be allowed the occasional tantrum.”

“Get. Out!” Silver hissed, her voice dripping tunnelsnake venom. “Get out and stay out. Oh, and don’t worry, wingleader - first chance I get, I’m requesting a transfer to a new wing. Then you won’t, ” the hitch in her voice caught the incensed young woman by surprise. “Then you won’t have to ever see me again!” With that Silver turned and fled into her sleeping chamber, throwing herself on the bed and muffling the surprising sobs in a pillow so that the sharding cold-hearted bastard couldn’t hear her.

Ry turned to leave again, this time stopped by a faint sound from the direction of the sleeping chamber. He flinched when Nemith demanded to know why he’d made Silver cry, somehow not even startled to hear his dragon call her by name. He approached the inner chamber with dragging steps, trying to convince himself that those weren’t muffled sobs he heard.

Of course, they were, as he discovered when he stepped inside. He stood indecisively, not knowing how to comfort her, sure it would be best if he left, but he couldn’t make himself do it. He sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Please don’t.”

Silver bit back a gasp then wriggled as far away from him as possible. She wasn’t about to get burned by the wingleader again, no way, no how. “Like you actually care. What’s the matter, wingleader, feel bad because you made the little girl throwing the temper tantrum cry? Too sharding bad. And I repeat - get out of my weyr!” the furious young woman bellowed, her eyes snapping grey fire.

“You’ve made it abundantly clear that you consider me an inconvenience at best and something to be shaken off the bottom of your boot at worst. Thank you for that life lesson. Now leave!”

Ry remained motionless on the edge of the bed, surprised by how much it bothered him to see her pain. “That’s not true,” he said slowly. “I don’t consider you an inconvenience.” He reached toward her again, this time dropping his hand to his lap without touching her. “I find myself confused by you. By my reactions to you,” he forced himself to admit.

“I don’t want you to transfer out of my wing.”

“Sure got a funny way of showing it,” the greenrider sniffled, eyeing the bronzerider carefully. “And just what the heck did I do to get you in such a knot? Smile funny? Shells, you’d think I committed murder or slept with your best friend or something...”

Ry stiffened and frowned at the idea of her sleeping with someone else. _Someone_ else _?_ he wondered. _Where did that come from?_ Trying to avoid thinking about it, he admitted, “I don’t have a best friend.”

“I’m sorry,” she said immediately, not quite understanding how anyone could go through life without... “But you do; you have Nemith. I know Eire is my best friend - couldn’t go on a day without her now.”

Hearing Nemith bugle his agreement, Ry had to smile. “Of course. Nem’s my lifemate and my best friend. I meant human friends though.” He shrugged, not quite managing to hide the shadow of pain. “I never quite seemed to get the knack of those.” He sighed. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“It’s okay - it’s just that it’s late, I’m tired, and Threadfall wasn’t nice today - makes me sometimes wonder if I made the right choice uprooting my sisters and coming to the Weyr; then I look at Eire, and I know it’s worth it. I’m sorry I snapped,” Silver offered graciously.

Ry laughed wryly. “I think you had reason, what with the way I arrived. I’m sorry, I’m not usually a raving madman. I... oh shaffit!” he stared at her silently, totally frustrated.

“Oh shaffit what?” Silver asked, confused. She was beginning to feel like a child’s toy - hurled in one direction then the other. Shells, this man was trying on her already stretched nerves. “Look - are you gonna start blaming me for stuff again, ‘cause if you are I’d really like you to leave. I don’t think I can handle any more insults tonight... this morning, I mean,” she said pointedly.

Ry groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I’m really making a fool of myself here, aren’t I?” He raised his head, eyeing her. “Unfortunately for me, the only thing I can blame you for is being so sharding beautiful that you drive me to distraction.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Silver whispered shyly, her eyes growing wide with amazement and a soft pink tinge coloring her cheeks. “Really?”

Ry gaped at her for a moment, his mouth hanging open. “Have you never seen a mirror? I’d have to be dead not to notice your beauty.” His hand reached out, without conscious volition, to cup her cheek. “And you’re as sweet as you are lovely. How can I be expected not to notice?”

“I was beginning to wonder - I mean the way you acted around me had me thinking that you couldn’t stand me and... it hurt,” Silver replied, eyes downcast. “I noticed you the first day I arrived at the Weyr; you were walking to the dininghall, and my heart sped up so fast I thought it would burst. Then I graduated and got put in your wing, and you... didn’t seem to like me,” she trailed off.

“Oh, Silver...” Ry sighed. “Just the opposite. I knew I could like you too much for my own good. You’re going to throw my neatly ordered life into total confusion and enjoy doing it, I’m sure.” He smiled gently, inviting her to share the joke. “This is yet another proof of my lack of skill when it comes to dealing with other people.”

“You seem to be doing okay right now,” Silver pointed out with a tilt of her head. “In fact I’d say you were doing better than okay - I mean you’re not growling or snapping or cursing or yelling. It’s an almost... pleasant conversation,” she smiled, laughter dancing in her eyes. “As for order - how dull and boring. Life is an adventure, not a hide - you need to live it, not read about it.”

Ry groaned. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” His hand slid down from her cheek, caressing her throat before coming to rest on her shoulder, the thumb softly rubbing the base of her throat.

“Enjoying what?” Silver asked innocently, her eyes sparkling now with suppressed mirth. “Enjoying the fact that you can actually be human? That you make mistakes and act like an idiot? That you’re not the most heroic, brave, stalwart, loyal or whatever else? Yeah, I do. I like the fact that you’re real and not some... well, superbronze!”

Ry burst into laughter. “Hardly that, Silver. I come fully equipped with bad temper, the ability to make a fool of myself, and a variety of fears and foibles. Not exactly the image of perfection to make a woman’s heart go pitter patter.” He grinned at her, grey eyes dancing with equal amusement. “Think you could put up with someone as flawed as me?”

“I think I could do that quite easily - I’d be more worried whether you could put up with someone as chaotic as me. I mean, I’d probably turn your life into a whirlwind or something,” she replied softly.

Ry frowned. “I’m sure I could teach you to be more organized and efficient. It would come with maturity at any rate.”

“Maturity?!?!?” Silver gasped, offended and more than a little hurt. “Then I suppose that burying both my parents and being responsible for two younger siblings is just a game, isn’t it? And I suppose that flying Thread is anything but organized and efficient!” she snapped. “Ooooh - I think I take back everything I said; you _are_ a prig!”

Ry drew himself up stiffly, offended. “I see I was mistaken. You _are_ still a child, bragging about your supposed maturity. I think it would be best if we forgot this conversation ever occurred. Good night!” he snapped, turning on his heel and stalking toward the exit.

“Ohhh you... you... Superbronze!” Silver fumed, hurling one of her pillows at his retreating form and catching him in the back of the head. “And don’t you ever come back here again unless it’s on official duty!”

Ry stopped in his tracks when the pillow hit him, turning around very slowly to look at her. “Be careful, greenrider. As I already mentioned, I _am_ your wingleader. Respect that.” He gave an icy smile. “You needn’t fear that I’ll bother you again. I prefer adults. Again, good night, and my apologies for disturbing you.” He inclined his head coldly and turned toward the exit again.

“Not for long you’re not!” Silver yelled after him. “First chance I get, I’m transferring out of your wing so I never have to put up with you again!” she continued, beating her fists in frustration against the bed. “Arrogant sharding halfwit! I hate you!!!!”

Ry stopped again, then continued without speaking. He was not going to start exchanging insults with the infantile brat again. As he climbed onto Nemith’s back, even though he knew she couldn’t possibly hear him, he did toss one last remark over his shoulder, “I can’t wait to hear the reason you give for requesting to change wings!”

~*~*~

_Several days later_

“Lot #12 Wingleader R’tel of Babalon Weyr was purchased by Greenrider Silver of Babalon Weyr for 29 marks.”

Silver sniffed at her wingleader and turned away. “I don’t know why I wasted hard earned marks on you,” she tossed off before looking back and sighing inwardly at the dashing bronzerider dressed in tight black with silver in his ear and knew just why she did.

R’tel frowned at his new “owner”. “Why did you bid on me? You were pretty emphatic that you never wanted to lay eyes on me again.”

“Maybe it was a case of I didn’t want you to be humiliated, ‘wingleader’,” she replied primly.

Ry sniffed, insulted. “I hardly think that was likely. Even so, what would you care?”

“Who says I do!” she ground out belligerently as she wheeled away. “Men are such jerks!”

Ry grabbed her arm to keep her there. “Stop running away every time you don’t like the conversation! You started this. Why did you buy me?”

“Because I like you, you stubborn, arrogant, wherryheaded jerk! Not that you actually could care less, I mean - you even denied kissing me - Wingleader sir!” she yelled in his face, incensed.

“I didn’t deny doing it; I just thought it... was a mistake.”

Silver growled, “Fine! Sure, whatever. Have a nice day!” and stormed away angrily. “Tell the guy you like him and what happens? He says it’s a mistake. Need to get a transfer - maybe move to another Weyr - men!” she groused out loud, for all the world, or at least the Gather, to hear.

Ry stormed after Silver and grabbed her arm again. “Stay _still_! You are the most incredibly infuriating woman I’ve ever met!”

Hauling back, Silver kicked the man in the shins. “And you’re the most arrogant, insufferable man on Pern!” she yelled in his face. “Why the first shell did I ever fall in love with you?” she blurted out, gasping and clamping a hand over her mouth as she realized what she’d said.

R’tel, who was hopping on one foot, froze and stared at the beautiful, young girl. “You...” He opened and closed his mouth several times before staring again, giving up on trying to speak, then kissing her.

Silver finally broke off the kiss with a breathless gasp. “Gonna tell me that was a mistake too, Wingleader sir?”

Ry smiled slightly. “No. I probably should, but... no. Not a mistake.” He ran a finger softly over her cheek.

Grumbling softly, Silver moved closer. “Well, it’s about sharding time! Thought I’d have to knock you over the head, drag you back to my weyr and have my way with you - and your dragon would have helped too, you know!”

Ry chuckled roughly, unused to laughter. “It might be interesting to see you try.”

“Never underestimate the power of a woman - got the Iceman wingleader to notice me didn’t I, Wingleader sir?”

Ry chuckled again, more easily this time, and looked her over from head to toe. “I’m not dead, Silver. Any man would notice you in that.” He tightened his hold on her.

Sighing in exasperation, Silver ran a hand through her white tresses. “I don’t want any man - want you. Have wanted you since the day I got assigned to the Eclipses.”

Ry shook his head in bemusement. “I’m nearly old enough to be your father,” he pointed out. “Why would you want me? Half the Weyr has been trying to catch your attention.”

Sidling up to the wingleader, Silver purred. “But I don’t _want_ half the Weyr. I want you - only you. And you’re not old - you’re gorgeous and brooding and hot enough to scorch,” she continued with a throaty whisper.

The bronzerider flushed faintly. “I’m not brooding,” he almost whined, moving closer to Silver despite his continuing protests.

“Brooding and stubborn and sexy enough to curl my hair,” she insisted with a purr, tracing a manicured finger around his full lips, “and mine for the day.”

Ry wrapped his arms completely around her and pulled her against him. “So, what do you intend to do with me?”

“The possibilities are endless,” she laughed mischievously. “But for now - I order you to have fun - that includes dancing and dinner and drinking a good wine - and relaxing, Wingleader sir.”

Ry smiled slowly. “Not sure I know how. You’ll have to show me.”

“That can be arranged,” Silver grinned as she pulled R’tel towards the harpers. “All you have to do is wrap your arms around my waist and move to the music.”

The wingleader leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Sounds like something we should be doing in private.”

Moaning softly Silver swayed towards the wingleader. “Shells, you tempt me!”

“I think you have that backward, lovely lady.”

Laughing breathlessly, Silver shook her head. “No - no, I don’t think so,” she moaned softly. “Shells, could you be any more wonderful?”

Ry laughed. “You’re going to give me a swelled head, Silver. You’re the beautiful one here.”

Melting a little into her wingleader, Silver sighed. “Dance with me?”

“Hmm, let me think. Do I want to be able to spend time with you in my arms, holding you against me, moving together? Tough decision, but I’ll say yes.” He grinned.

Smiling up at the wingleader, Silver realized she was happier than she’d been in a long while. “See? You do have a sense of humor!”

“Shh! The Weyr may collapse if the other riders find out.”

Silver giggled, “So the iceman melteth, does he?”

“The iceman burneth, lady mine.” Ry clenched his fist in her hair to tilt her face up. “You’re all mine now.” He stared into her eyes for a moment, then claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

Moaning softly, she melted into the kiss, surrendering completely. “Thought you belonged to me?”

“Mutual ownership?” Ry suggested, more interested in finding out how her throat tasted than talking.

“Oh no, Wingleader sir, you’re mine for the day - and I intend to play. But not here. Let’s go home, shall we?” the white-haired ‘gypsy’ purred softly, running a silver-gilded nail down her soon to be lover’s chest. “I have definite plans for you!”

Ry smiled, a wicked smile full of promise, silver eyes sparkling. “Sounds like a promise I’d like to see kept. After you, lady mine.” He motioned her toward the area set aside for dragon arrivals and departures, eager to get back to the Weyr and explore just what they could do to each other.

~*~*~

Once back at the wingleader’s weyr, Silver followed him into the sleeping chamber, a little nervous. For all her flirtations, this was still very new to her - Eireth hadn’t even begun to rise yet.

“Ry,” she husked softly, “I’m not very good at this... flirting is one thing but this... love me? Please?” she whispered.

Ry heard the nervousness in her voice and turned toward her, one hand rising to brush the hair back from her face. “I already do, Silver, or we wouldn’t be here. I’m sure you’ve heard the stories about me. I don’t play bedgames. Aside from mating flights, I keep to myself. I never expected you to burst into my isolation and make me love you, but you did.

“I want you, my beautiful greenrider, but if you’re not ready, we can wait. We have a lot of Turns ahead of us. I want more from you than just that gorgeous body,” he added softly.

“Ry,” Silver sighed, melting into the wingleader’s embrace. “I want you. I want you so much it hurts, I just... I know the mechanics, and I’ve flirted and teased and taunted, and I’ve been with other people before. It’s just that it’s never meant what this does. What you do,” the young woman tried to explain.

“You mean everything. You have from the moment I met you. You were the only one I’ve ever really _wanted_ , and now that I have you. I don’t know what to do,” Silver confessed quietly.

“Just love me, sweetheart. That’s all I want from you, that and to let me love you. Though you may have to teach me there. I’ve never done this before either, never loved anyone.” He hugged her close. “Try to bear with me when I screw up, okay? I love you, but this is all new to me. Never had a family to teach me about it, and not many friends either. I don’t seem to know how to let people get close.”

He stroked her long, silky hair back from her face. “Except you who wouldn’t take no for an answer.” He kissed her tenderly.

“I’m just quirky that way,” Silver grinned up at her wingleader. “I see something I want, and I don’t stop until I get it. Trouble is, now that I’ve got you, I’m not quite sure what to do with you,” she teased.

Sobering as she pondered R’tel’s words, Silver snuggled closer. “I do love you, Ry. Have from almost the moment I saw you. You’re the only one who’s ever been able to make me cry, want to bash you over the head and let Eireth fricassee you all in one day. And don’t worry about screwing up - if you do, you’ll know it ‘cause I _will_ bash you if you deserve it. You may be wingleader outside our weyrs, but inside you’re my lover, and your butt is mine!” the greenrider boasted then nuzzled against her lover in possessive need.

“Make love to me, Ry?”

“With the greatest of pleasure,” Ry replied, smiling. “For both of us. I’ve been picturing you in my bed since the first time I saw you, and now I’m going to make my fantasies a reality. I want to see that gorgeous mass of hair spread across my pillows, then I want to watch you ride me, see you come apart for me.”

As he spoke, his hands were exploring her body, slowly removing their clothing, not stopping until both stood naked in each other’s arms. He smiled, then swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, where he dropped her, then collapsed at her side, huffing comically.

“Oh, my back! Remind me not to do that again,” he mock-whined, watching her out the corner of his eye.

Silver’s eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, a wicked glint coming to them. “Oh dear - you really _are_ old, aren’t you? Well, that will never do at all. I need a lover who can keep up with me, not one in his dotage. Perhaps I need to consider this liaison of ours, Wingleader sir,” the young greenrider mocked.

“In fact, I spent a good deal of my life taking care of other people who couldn’t take care of themselves. I really have no desire to do that any more. Perhaps I should send you up a nice healer to take care of your aches and pains while I go find myself someone a little more... virile,” she continued to smirk, even as she slid off the other side of the bed and made for the door.

Ry made a remarkable recovery as he dove over the bed and caught her, tossing her over his shoulder. He carried her back to the bed and dropped her in the middle of it again, this time standing at the side to admire the picture she made, pale skin and silvery hair contrasting with the deep green of his sheets.

“Jays, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed. He slowly reached for her, beginning to explore her body with hands and eyes, learning every curve until he could recognize her by touch alone. He stroked the deceptively fragile wings of her shoulders, knowing her strength despite her delicate appearance. His fingers traced the smooth ivory of her belly, then rose again to cup the weight of her breasts, lightly flicking over the pale pink peaks. He watched her nipples ruche under his touch, unable to resist leaning down to taste them while his hands moved lower again, combing though the damp curls at the apex of her thighs.

“Ry,” Silver moaned breathlessly as she was slowly set on fire. Her hands drifted up to trace down a lean back, over a narrow waist and firm hips. She cupped and mounded the bronzerider’s ass cheeks, pulling him closer to her, feeling his erection nudge between her legs even as his hand slowly split her to allow a finger inside.

“Oh!” She flung her head back and bit her lip as his forefinger brushed lightly against her clitoris, sending shockwaves of pleasure crashing around her. “Oh shells yes, Ry!”

“Have to taste you,” he groaned out before diving between her thighs, his mouth moving unerringly to the center of her desire, his tongue first lashing the rigid button of her clit then probing inside her, tasting her wetness. He seemed to like what he found, for he pushed his face closer, drinking deep of her, driving her into coming while he licked her, never stopping even when she shuddered against him and tried to push him away from her sensitized flesh. He caught her wrists in one hand and held them while he drove her higher again, stopping when he had her on the brink to move into position and push his cock inside her.

“Shards, baby, you’re incredible!” he groaned, one hand slipping between them to continue to rub her clit while he drove into her.

Silver’s eyes gleamed hot gray as she arched upwards so that she was almost straddling R’tel. “Mine,” she growled throatily as she began to force her way onto more and more of his length. The greenrider’s nails clawed at her lover’s back as she let the long simmering passion she felt for her bronzerider take over and send her spiraling out of control.

“Fuck me, Ry,” she purred in his ear as she bit down on it. “Fuck me hard and fast and deep. Claim me and make love to me. Make me yours forever, Wingleader sir!”

“You _are_ mine,” he growled possessively, now bracing both hands on either side of her head as his hips thrust back and forth. “No one else ever gets to see you like this. All mine. Come for me, Silver,” he demanded, hot eyes fixed on hers, watching her hungrily. “Want to see you come apart, to feel you around me. Show me, sweetheart.”

Pushing against R’tel’s chest, Silver toppled them both over so that she was now riding her mate. Looking down at the handsomely saturnine face of her lover, Silver’s eyes shone with lust and love. “If I’m yours, wingleader, you’re mine. You’d better not ever fly another gold again. Eire and I are even more possessive than a queen, and we’ve got you now,” the greenrider nearly snarled.

Forcing her hips to move faster and faster, Silver rode the older man, taking him as deep as he could possibly go and then taking more. She bit down on her lips, gasped and whined and demanded as her hands stroked both his body and hers. “Mine, mine, mine, _MINE!_ ” she screamed as at last her orgasm crashed over her, shaking her to the core with its intensity.

Ry cried out, nearly stunned by the strength of Silver’s climax and her possessiveness. His body arched beneath her, raising them both off the bed as his orgasm exploded through him, triggered by her spasms. When they again lay quiet, he stroked her hair contentedly. “Could never want anyone but you, Silver. You’ve ruined me for anyone else, my green lady.”

“Damn straight,” Silver chuckled tiredly as she cuddled into her lover’s body. “I never could share my toys.”

Ry’s eyebrows rose. “Toy?” He chuckled. “Sounds like I’m going to have teach a certain greenrider respect for her wingleader.” He held her, arms wrapped loosely around her. “And does that mean you’ll weyrmate with me?”

“Weyr-weyrmate?” Silver raised her head, eyes glistening, “You mean it? Oh, Ry!!!” Throwing her arms around the wingleader’s neck, she hugged him fiercely. “It’s about time you came to your senses, Wingleader sir!” she managed to laugh through her tears of happiness.

“Sharding stubborn man. You move me in tomorrow. And I’ll respect my wingleader when we’re flying, but my mate? He’d better watch out,” the greenrider husked with a smile.

“Sounds like a fair deal to me,” Ry smiled, the silver eyes lighting with happiness. “I love you, my gorgeous greenrider. First thing tomorrow, after bath and food, we go move you into _our_ weyr. And you take over my life,” he added with a laugh.

“Can’t take over what I already dominate, Wingleader sir,” Silver laughed, her voice going smoky and inviting as she rolled on top of her weyrmate. “You’re mine, R’tel.  You have been from the moment you chose me to join your wing.  You just didn’t know it at the time.”

Ry laughed faintly. “Sounds like a good situation to me, love.” He ran a possessive hand down the length of her spine, silver eyes falling closed as he drifted off.


End file.
